My Dear Friend
by JinObsessed
Summary: Jin always seemed like the type of guy that never really showed his emotions. His face always lacking expression. Can a woman just as quiet and cold as him melt his heart of ice? JinXOC


Jin always seemed like the type of guy that never really showed his emotions. His face always lacking expression. Can a woman just as quiet and cold as him melt his heart of ice? JinXOC 

Well, I haven't publishes a fic in awhile so here's a new one. I hope you like it. Just read the first chapter please. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it if you don't wish to.  
I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of it's charaters. I do won Haruko though.

My Dear Friend-Chapter 1

"I'm hungry:" Fuu complained, dragging herself along the dusty, deserted road. Mugen grunted. He was growing annoyed with this stupid brat and it made him think why he ever decided to help her in the first place. He could have just easily killed her when he had the chance. "I'm tired." She continued, fueling the man's anger. "Will you shut the hell up already!" the arrogant samurai shouted. Fuu recoiled slightly. "Why should I! It's true!" She retorted, folding her arms.

Mugen balled his fists, his muscles tensing. He was not in the modd for this now. "Knock it off." A calm voice commanded firmly behing the quarreling pair. Mugen scowled, whipping around. "Stay out of this, hard ass!" he threatened, reaching for the hilt of his sword. The other just looked at Mugen plainly, his eyes emotionless. He in turn growled and turned away. "Tch, Whatever..." He mumbled, continueing to walk.

Fuu followed after him, a displeased look on her face. Jin sighed lightly and did the same. Why was he the one that had to listen to their constant bickering? "Why is he always so on edge?" The girl huffed, puffing out her cheeks in anger. The group continued their journey and by the time they reached their destination, a small cozy village, it was late in the afternoon.

"Hey! There's a resturant over there!" Fuu exclaimed, sprinting toward it. "Heh, alright! Time for some grub!" Mugen followed her in. Jin casually strolled inside at his own pace. He like moving this slow sometimes. It distanced him from the reality of the promise that bound him and kept him following these two. Three bowls of rice please!" Fuu chirped happily, ordering for everyone and eagarly waiting, hardly able to sit still in her seat. The man that had taken the order quickly rushed out of the back, carrying the food with a kind smile upon seeing the girl's reaction.

Snatching the bowls, Mugen and Fuu scarfed down their rice while Jin slowly ate his, taking his time and savoring his meal.

--------------------------

Mugen struted down the street, a smirk plastered on his face. "It's their fault they trust people like us to pay. Does it look like we have any money?" He chuckled, hands shoved in his pockets. "That's nothing to be proud about." Jin said in his usual monotone voice. The crazy samurai groaned in annoyence. "Just shut your mouth, will ya?" Mugen snapped. "C'mon you guys! Don't argue!" Fuu insisted, cutting in. "Why don't you ever ge-" she stopped in mid sentance, her gaze focusing on an alley.

"Why don't we ever what?" Mugen instigated, his voice loud and demanding. The girl blinked then started to run. "I'll catch up with you guys later!" she called, running into the alley she'd been focusing on. "Tch, we don't need her. Let's go find some real women." Mugen suggested, walking into one of the random shops. Jin folloed close behind, not sure what to make of the situation. "What are we doing here?" he asked, looking around sullenly. Mugen grinned slightly. 'Just checking some things out." He replied simply.

--------------------------

Fuu snuck around the back streets, looking for the two people she had caught a glimpse of before. She stopped when she saw the same tied up women two men had been dragging back into the alley beforehand. The other end of the rope was tied to a post and the girl sat on the ground. Fuu examined her closely and looked at her blank, pale blue downcast eyes. Even her golden hair was leeched of it's shine.

"H-Haruko?" Fuu called out timidly, peeping out from the side of a building. The woman slowly lifted her head up and eyed the brunette. "Fuu?" she asked, a faint smile curving her lips. Fuu's face lit up as she started running toward her, throwing her arms around her. "Haruko! I've missed you so much! Where have you been all this time!" she instigated happily, on the verge of tears.

Haruko sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "Do you mean up until this?" she chuckled evily, her laugh coated with malice. "Apparently i've commited a horrible crime so these men are taking me to the prison just west of this town. I'm due to be executed tomorrow at sunrise." she confessed, opening her eyes slowly again, focusing on the ground. Fuu's eyes opened wide in shock. "Don't worry Haruko! I'll save you!" she said, hastily beginning to tup at the rope that bound her wrists. "No." Haruko instructed, her face expressionless. Fuu was astonished at her request but her hands dropped to her sides none the less. "Why not?" She asked confused.

"The men that kidnapped me are coming back any second. If they find me gone they won't hesitate to come after me and kill you as well if they find out you helped me escape." She didn't tear as she spoke those words so clearly. Her eyes had yet to show a glimmer of emotion in them. Fuu's face darkened as they sat there in silence for a few moments. "Wait!" Fuu said suddenly, startling the woman. "I have an idea!" her face brightened up dramatically. "I'm friends with two samurai! They can rescue you! They can beat up anyone!" she explained.

A slight glint of hope flashed in Haruko's eyes. "Are you sure? The prison will probably be heavily guarded." she stated bluntly. Fuu nodded. "Yeah! I'll have them get you at night." She said happily, already getting over excited. Haruko nodded her head once. 'I can't thank you enough." She said with a slight smile. "Don't worry about it. It's the least they could for some of the things they put me through." the brunette shrugged it off, getting to her feet. "Oh! If you want, you can travel with us afterward! It'd be fun to have a friend tag along." she suggested, turning to leave.

"I'll consider it." Haruko replied, the faintest of smiles gracing her lips. Fuu smiled at her before running off to where she had come from. All of Haruko's, if any, happiness disintegrated as two, drunken men stumbled out of a side door she was beside and began untying the rope from the post. She sighed again as she got to her feet and was dragged along against her will, undoubtedly to the prison.

---------------------

Eh, I know it's kind of short but it'll pick up soon. This is all I have time forto type now. Hope you like it so far. Any type of reveiws welcome.


End file.
